expression in turn promotes secretion of ESX-1 substrates. Surprisingly, efflux of the hypothesize that such a regulatory scheme provides a timing mechanism that allows for activity of a secretion system essential for virulence of a major human pathogen. We infection. We showed previously that M. tuberculosis utilizes the ESX-1 protein secretion ESX-1 secretion. Our results reveal a direct negative feedback loop that titrates the DNA-binding regulator itself eventually results in reduced transcription, and thus reduced activates transcription of an operon that includes three ESX-1 components, whose a key regulator of ESX-1 that is required for secretion and virulence in mice. EspR system to export virulence factors that disarm host macrophages. We found that EspR is a.) mechanisms by which this pathogen regulates its major virulence factors during Tuberculosis (TB) is a persistent lung infection that has plagued mankind for centuries and ranks as one of the most serious threats to world health today. The 2-3 million deaths attributed yearly to the disease, as well as the emergence of strains resistant to all of the available chemotherapeutic agents, urgently call for the development of new therapies to treat TB. Furthermore, the threat of drug-resistant TB as a bioterrorism agent has led to it's listing as a NIAID Category C Priority Pathogen for biodefense research. The primary objective of the proposed research is to understand the ~.U) -.1 ;:w o>W "o[unreadable]xC fl; 'a0 (Dm 0 CO'' will begin to test the hypothesis that M. tuberculosis activates this pathway early during vaccines to fight TB. from the immune system. Results from these studies may reveal ways to engineer better infection to deliver virulence factors, but then inactivates the pathway in order to hide secretion. This is an appealing hypothesis as many of the ESX-1 virulence factors are also major antigens recognized by the adaptive immune response. Thus, these studies c.) a pulse of virulence factor secretion early after infection, followed by inhibition of vim, a)" >>, vii ten ..< O'[unreadable] .-" E can